


Baby and Bombs and Hulk?! Oh My!

by thatgirl_kei



Series: darcy and steve [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby is coming, F/M, New Years Eve, SCIENCE!, drunk friend, the hulk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_kei/pseuds/thatgirl_kei
Summary: Babies can come at the most unfortunate times.





	Baby and Bombs and Hulk?! Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's only been nearly two years, but I hope you like the continuation of "For Science". this can be read stand alone as well.

“Don’t make me gut you, Clint. Leave Bruce alone,” Laura Barton threatened her husband with a smile.

“You wouldn’t do that, you hate mess.” Clint grinned in knowing satisfaction before noticing his wife’s smirk. 

“Details,” she shrugged, smirk still in place. “I’m sure Nat would do it for me.” 

Clint scoffed as Darcy and Steve laughed. “No way, Nat loves me more.” 

The woman in question wrapped her arm around the dark-haired woman’s waist and gave her a peck on the cheek before smiling at her partner.

“Don’t be so sure about that, Clinton,” Natasha chided with a small smile. “Laura might just leave you for me. You could share right James?” She called to her lover. 

Bucky shrugged with a smile. “Sure, doll. Two gorgeous dames for me.”

“Ha!” cried Laura as everyone laughed at Clint’s jaw dropped expression. 

“Fine. I can see when I’m not wanted.” Clint mock pouted and made his way to Tony and Pepper.

Darcy giggled before excusing herself outside for fresh air. She was due any day, and between the heat of the room and her husband, Darcy began to feel stifled. The chilly New York air on this New  
Year’s Eve cooled her down instantly. Darcy heard the balcony door opened and it revealed Thor in a suit and a well-dressed and slightly drunk Jane. 

“Darcy,” Jane squealed as she squeezed her. “Why are you out here all alone? You should party!” 

Jane released her with a giggle and a shimmy. Darcy looked up at Thor with a questioning eyebrow as he smiled fondly at his wife. 

“I was a little hot, boss. No worries,” she replied with an amused head shake.

Jane shot her a suspicious look, before glancing up at Thor. “Well we are going to ring in the new year in our room. You should have Bruce check your temperature. Come on.”  
Jane gripped her arm and dragged Darcy back into the room. “Bruce check Darcy, she’s sick.” Jane drunkenly announced to the room. 

Darcy mentally face palmed and counted to three before defending herself. “Bruce, I’m fine. Just a bit warm.” 

Bruce walked over to her, concern written all over his face. “Are you feeling sick, or is it just the temperature in this room?” 

Steve instantly wrapped his arm around her waist.

“It’s this furnace,” she nudged Steve, “and the room. It’s hot, it smells, and I rather be naked.”

Bruce chuckled as Steve released Darcy, except for her hand.

“Bruce, she’s sick! What if it’s the flu?” Jane whined as Darcy actually face palmed before shooting Thor an exasperated look. 

“Jane, you’re drunk and I’m fine. Let it go.”

The petite scientist firmly shook her head and Darcy sighed. “Not until Bruce promises.” she crossed her arms, staring expectantly. 

“Gladly, Jane. Have a good night.”

Jane huffed as Thor placed a hand on her lower back and led her away. 

“Bruce, you really don’t have to,” Darcy shot a strained smile towards him. 

“It’s okay Darcy, I’m sure you want some fresh air. It’s cooler in the lab.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and latched onto his offered arm, before turning towards her husband. “I’ll be right back. Hopefully this gets the tiny science goddess off my back.”

Steve nodded, amused, and walked back to the group surrounding Tony. 

Darcy and Bruce made their way to the lab in comfortable silence. Once inside, Bruce motioned for Darcy to sit at his desk while he gathered some first aid equipment. 

“That’s not necessary, Bruce.” Darcy huffed and swatted a thermometer away from her temple. 

“Don’t you want proof you’re fine? She will look at Friday to confirm.”

Darcy groaned as Bruce chuckled and took her temperature. “she probably will. This’ll get her off my back at least.”

Bruce chuckled with a nod. “98.3. Fairly normal, nothing to worry about.”

“Great, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

Darcy hopped off the stool and started to waddle when there was a boom. Darcy wobbled and fell into Tony’s desk, Bruce right behind her. “Ow, shit,” she hissed between her teeth. 

“Darcy, are you okay?” Bruce ushered her to the couch, prepared to look her over. 

“Yeah, yeah, that just hurt like hell. Oh.” Darcy looked down at her now wet feet, then up at Bruce frantically. “I’m not ready, Bruce. I’m not. Steve’s not here.” 

Bruce rubbed her back soothingly and calmly quieted her. 

“it’s okay, Darcy. We can just ask Friday to contact him.”  
"Yeah okay.” Darcy sniffles. “Friday? Can you get Steve here please?”

There was no response, but another tower shaking boom. Darcy bit her lip tearfully and glanced back at Bruce. 

“What’s happening?”

He shook his head at her, lost in thought. “I’m not sure, but we will get through this, okay?” 

A contraction ripped through Darcy as she gripped her friends’ hand and nodded. 

“Great. Deep breaths, count to ten.” Bruce’s heart monitor beeped faster, and she cracked an eye open at him. 

“Are you okay?” he nodded with a wry smile. 

“Don’t worry about me. We are safe in here.” 

Darcy merely raised a brow and semi smirked. “So, no green tantrums?” 

Bruce let out a choked laugh at that. As he opened his mouth to respond, a chunk of the ceiling fell directly on top of Bruce. Darcy let out a shrill scream and scooted away from him. 

“Bruce?” 

“Get to the safe room, Dar –“ He gasped out in pain as his body began to change. Darcy nodded fearfully and made her way to the safe room door as another crippling contraction hit. 

“Fucking fuck,” Darcy moaned, just before hearing a roar behind her. 

Darcy turned with a strained smile and blew a kiss. “Hiya, Hulkie. How ya doin'?” 

Hulk growled at her, before looking around the room as it shook yet again. 

“I know. We are being attacked. Great time for me to go into labor, right?” She let out a watery chuckle and sat against the safe room door. 

Hulk scrunched up his face at that and pointed at her stomach. “Baby?”

Darcy nodded and took a deep breath. “Yup, baby is coming. And the world is ending. Steve isn’t here. Great day.” Tears streamed down her face as the incredible Hulk at down in front of her, albeit at a distance.

“…Spangles?” 

Darcy giggled at that. “Yes, him. Tony told you that?, didn’t he?” 

Hulk looked slightly relieved at her laugh and nodded. Darcy dried her tears and folded her arms over her protruding stomach. 

“Since I know you’ll keep me safe,” she forced a smile up at him, “you think we can go find Spangles?” 

The panel of windows cracked, then shattered across the lab. Immediately, hulk was on his feet in front of her and let out a deafening roar. Hulk picked up the intruders and threw them back out of the window.

“Hulk! We have to get out of here!” Darcy screamed from her hiding spot. 

Hulk gently placed her in his arms and looked for a quick exit. 

“The building isn’t safe, we need to go!” 

With a leap, hulk exited the building with a shrieking Darcy. On the ground again, Darcy leaned over a large green arm and vomited. 

“Hospital. Please. Now?” Darcy whispered, afraid of her surroundings. 

Everywhere she turned, there were lasers and aliens destroying the city. 

“Darcy,” she looked up at Hulk with fear in her eyes. “safe.”

She nodded and held onto his arm as he took off into a run. Few minutes later, Darcy arrived in front of the hospital. 

“Help Darcy,” Hulk roared as she moaned. Two nurses rushed to the entrance to see the green giant and the petite brunette. “Baby,” Hulk pointed to Darcy.

“Thanks for the ride! You’re my favorite!”

With a curious glance and a grunt, he was off and headed for destruction. 

Darcy was ushered into the hospital and set up in the labor and delivery ward. 

“Of all the days to get here, you pick the day aliens attack. Smooth move, kid,” Darcy grumbled to her belly.  
***

“Fuck Steve and his star-spangled cock!”

“Isn’t that what got you here in the first place?” 

Darcy head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. “Jane! You’re here!” 

Her best friend enveloped her and placed a quick kiss to her crown before releasing. “As if I would miss the birth of my godchild. You think homicidal aliens would keep me away? Please.” Jane scoffed as she settled into the nearest chair. 

“Not that I’m ungrateful, but where is Steve?” 

“He should be here soon. Thor dropped me off since the threat is over. Now it’s just clean up.”

Darcy nodded, and cringed at the oncoming contraction. Jane noticed and winced in sympathy. “Mindless tv?” 

Darcy grinned gratefully at her best friend and leaned back against her pillows.  
***

An episode or three of house hunters later, Darcy was beginning to worry. “Shouldn’t he be here by now?” 

Jane’s forehead creased in concern, and she dialed the person most likely to answer. “Tony, are you guys okay? Where is Steve?”

Jane nodded, confused, before rolling her eyes fondly. “why am I not surprised? When is the jet landing?” 

“Room 503. See you soon.” 

Jane hung up as Darcy squirmed in anticipation. “Where is my husband?”

“Steve is okay now, but he got injured. Took concrete to the ribs.” 

Darcy's eyes widened in alarm as she reached to grab the phone before Jane moved it out of reach. “give me the phone Jane” 

“No.”

“Now Jane!” tears threatened to slide down her face. 

“They are landing on the roof as we speak. He should be here soon.”

Darcy leaned over and smacked her friend on the arm. Jane rubbed her arm and shot Darcy daggers, who returned them unrepentantly. “You couldn’t start with that?”

“Rude,” Jane said with a pout. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Darcy looked at her as if she had grown three heads and declared a hatred for science. “You didn’t want to worry me? Really?”

Darcy watched her friend shrug in apology before closing her eyes and take a deep breath.

“You know what? Never mind. Moving on.” She reopened her eyes with a patient smile. “Why did you smile?”

Jane perked up, leaning over with a grin. “Because Tony said he tried to run here with bruised ribs.” 

Darcy giggled and shook her head fondly. “Of course he did. He wouldn't be him if he didn't.” 

The pair heard a shout and commotion in the hall and shared a confused glance. 

“No, I need to find my wife! DARCY!” 

Jane stuck her head out the door to see Steve attempt to gently move around an older nurse and Bucky flirt with a young nurse at the nurse station. 

“Don't mind him, he was always bad with the dames. Do you think you could help us out? Darcy Rogers?” 

The young girl blushed and pointed down the hall. 

“Thanks.” Bucky winked and strong-armed Steve down the hall, the rest of the avengers in tow. 

“Darcy!” he wrenched his arm free, barreling his way into the room.

“Steve! You made it.” Darcy sighed in relief, a few errant tears trickled down her face. Steve ran to his wife’s bedside and planted a big kiss.

“Sweetheart I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You were kicking ass, it’s okay. She’s not here yet anyway.” Darcy shrugged and smiled at his apology.

“Is everything okay?”

“Besides these fucking contractions? Just peachy.” Darcy looked around her husband and saw the rest of the team standing idly by the door.

“Hi guys. Here for the party?” She waved, earning a few snickers from the crowd.

“Is that what this is?” Bucky countered easily, going over to her and giving her a quick embrace.

“Obviously,” she replied, gripping his arm as another contraction tore through her. “Can someone get a doctor?”

Natasha slipped out of the room, unnoticed, as the team swarmed on Darcy, eager to help.

“What can I do?” Steve took her hand but quickly dropped it and retracted his and her glare.

“You? You keep your dick away from me.” Darcy groaned and leaned back as her pain lessened. “Guys, I’m fine. Really.” 

Clint sniggered quietly at her mood swing, watching his partner slip in silently as the doctor strolled in.

“Good evening, Mrs. Rogers. I see you’ve caused quite the stir since your arrival.” The doctor smirked at Darcy, who returned it.

“Gotta keep the gossip mill going somehow, Doc!” 

“And you have. Dropped off by Hulk, Captain America husband running through the halls. What’s next, streaking in the cafeteria?” 

Darcy nodded in mock seriousness. “Absolutely, if it’s going to get me the good pie. I love coconut cream pie.” 

The doctor chuckled at her expression. “As soon as baby is here. Shall we take a look-see, see how far you are along?” 

“Sure,” Darcy agreed before turning to her friends. “This is not a free show, y'all are going to have to leave.”

Amidst the complaints, Tony piped up in protest. “I’m roughly the richest man in the world, so how much?”

Darcy laughed over the sound of Steve’s growl, completely unfazed. “You can't afford me, Stark. Now get out of my room. Shoo.” 

She makes a shooing motion, and the heroes make their way to hug her. “Come back when you have showered and eaten.”

As the room emptied, Darcy turned back to her doctor with a smile. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

***

One hour and three pushes later, a beautiful baby girl was wrapped in a blanket as her parents stared on in wonderment.

“She’s so beautiful, Darce. Thank you.” Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Darcy’s crown and snuggled his baby girl. The remaining nurse walked over to the new parents with a bright smile. 

“Congrats, mama. You had the first baby of the year, born January 1, at 12:00am. What’re you going to name her?”

The pair looked at each other, their little girl, then back to the nurse. 

“Her name is Quinn Noelle Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
